


Frustration

by ladybug218



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is a terrible patient</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> this is very very loosely set in an RPverse but all you need to know is that Jon = clone Jack and he is in a relationship with Cameron

Vala never knew the meaning of the word frustration until Daniel got injured and ended up on bed rest.

And despite popular opinion (popular being Jon and Cameron), it wasn't sexual frustration. Well, it wasn't entirely sexual frustration, though admittedly that did play a small part.

The majority of her frustration came from the fact that Daniel was quite possibly the worst patient she had ever encountered. Dr. Lam had instructed him to avoid putting any weight on his knee for at least two weeks. She also told him to try to keep his leg elevated as much as possible.

Which was why Vala was currently hurrying through their apartment to answer the bell that Jon had oh-so-helpfully provided Daniel with to call her when he needed something.

"Yes, darling, what can I get you?" Vala asked, entering the bedroom.

"I'm thirsty," Daniel whined. "Can I have some water?"

"Of course," Vala said. "I'll be right back." She walked to the kitchen, got a bottle of water from the fridge and returned. "Here, Daniel."

"Thank you, Vala."

"You're welcome." She turned to leave.

"Vala?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Keep me company?"

"Of course," Vala said, perching carefully on the side of the bed. Despite her gentle movements, he winced. "Sorry."

Daniel looked pitiful. "It's okay."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm bored."

That was something she was getting used to hearing about a hundred times a day. "Do you want me to call Cameron and ask him to bring you some work?"

"No, I don't want to work."

Vala took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What would you like to do?"

Daniel pouted. He looked like he was twelve. "I don't know. I want to go out. I hate being cooped up in here."

"Dr. Lam offered to send over a wheelchair so you could leave the apartment," she reminded him, knowing what his response was going to be to that before he had a chance to voice it.

"I'm not an invalid, Vala."

She sighed. "Yes, Daniel, I know. But you were seriously injured and you need to take care of yourself."

"But I'm not taking care of myself. You're taking care of me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"It should make you feel loved," Vala said, her exasperation beginning to bleed through her tone.

He frowned. "If you don't want to take care of me, you don't have to."

She rubbed her forehead. "Daniel, I love you and I have absolutely no problem taking care of you while you convalesce. However, your incessant whining is making me want to call up my father and invite him over for tea."

Daniel's face crumpled. "I'm sorry, Vala."

Oh, she hated that kicked puppy expression. She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. "You'll be up and around in no time, I promise."

He buried his face in her neck. "I hope you're right."

"When have I ever been wrong?"

Daniel pulled back and looked at her. "Should I list them chronologically or alphabetically? Or by the magnitude of how wrong you were?"

Vala mock-glared at him. "Fine, see if I bring you any soup later."

"You wouldn't withhold the soup of an injured man!"

"Try me, Daniel."

He pulled her into another hug and run his fingers through her hair. "I love you, Vala."

She beamed. Sometimes, frustration was worth it.


End file.
